South Park NewbiesOC Story
by GabbyBustsYourButt
Summary: It's a new year at South Park Middle School so welcome back to the smell of sharpened pencil and zit cream. So come along on this wild journey with new comer, Gabby. Please read and don't be too mean.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, faggot," I heard my annoying brother's voice yell.

I open my eyes at first it was a little hard to see soon I realized why…My glasses were off.

"Chad, where's my glasses?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. He walked to the back of the car and started helping Mom with the suitcases.

"Chad, I know you took my glasses just give me them."

"I don't have your damn glasses, dude!"

"Chad," My Mother yelled. "Just give her the glasses. It's 3 in morning and I really don't want to hear you guys fight. Alright?" She said. Then she took the suitcases up to the new house.

Chad huffed out a breath and took them out of his pocket and handed them to me. I put them on my face and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and took three boxes up to the house. I got out of the back seat of the car and stretched. For the past twenty hours and twenty minutes I've been scrunched up into a ball while we've been driving and let me tell you it's not exactly what you called fun.

Recently my family and I have move from Coalfield, Tennessee, (You've probably never heard of that, right?), to South Park, Colorado and I've never heard of that place until two weeks ago. The reason we're moving is because my Dad got a new job and the reason it's so far out here is something I'll never know.

Mom, my brother and myself got here first, right now my Dad is coming here but he had to bring all our furniture in one of those moving vans so it takes him longer. We just stuck with the clothes and the dinning plates and silverware. For some reason my Mom doesn't trust my Dad with them.

Anyway my name is Gabby, I know nothing special about the name, but I happen to really like my name it's kinda different. Anyway, (get used to me saying that because I will…a lot), I have brownish red hair, the reason because I dye my hair red then get too lazy to re-dye it, with brown/green/blue eyes. My eyes are creepy and changes very much. But I do know that when they are green I'm happy, so I guess that's one interesting thing about me.

"Hey, faggot," That's Chad's nickname for me, isn't it nice? "Stop standing there like the little creep that you are and help us."

I sigh and turn around, get my boxes of clothing and start making my way to the house.

In the dark the house looks very beautiful. The outside walls are colored white with the window seals colored green. I know soon enough my Mother will be painting she hates green. I walk through the door and am greeted by stairs and a hallway. I hop up the stairs and turn to my left. I peeked in each room, I could tell the first one of the master bedroom, which of course would be my parents'. The second room would be the guest bedroom because it didn't have Chad's or mine stuff in it. Then there was a bathroom. I turned again, I saw one last room I looked in it and Chad's stuff was in there.

"What?" I said out to myself. I put my head over the banister. "Hey Mom!" I yelled angrily.

"Yes, sweetie?" She said walking to where I could see her.

"Where the hell is my room?"

She giggled slightly and smiled. "Baby, since you know we like an extra room for guests and there is only three bedrooms, your room will be the attic."

"What?" I said mono-toned.

I could hear Chad's annoying laughter, I couldn't see him, but I heard him. I groaned.

"Well where is the attic stairs? I don't see any." I say.

"They are close to the bathroom; you have to open a door though."

What was she talking about? I didn't see any door. I turned around and walked to the bathroom door and there was another door. How did I not see that?

I open the door to find brown stairs.

"Well these stairs will need some paint." I say myself as I start to climb them.

I got to the top of the stairs. There were fourteen stairs, I counted. I set the box down and looked around. The attic wasn't too small or too big, it seemed like the perfect size. Now all I need was my bed.

**So that is just a little taste of what Gabby is. Hope you like it and this is an OC story so please, please send a OC through PM, private messaging. **

**I really don't want this to be kicked off the site. :)**

**OC Form:**

**Full Name:**

**Gabby, the main character, is thirteen turning fourteen, so she's going to be in eighth grade**

**Age: **

**Appearance:**

**Attitude:**

**Family:**

**Clothing Type:**

**Birthday:**

**/**

**Favorites: **

**Animal – **

**Food – **

**Color – **

**Movie – **

**Song - **

**/**

**Mental Disorders: (If Any)**

**Gabby is an Insomniac**

**/**

**History About Them:**

**Hobbies:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Fears:**

**Crush, Gabby is opened for an OC relationship but if not she chooses Kyle B.:**

**Enemies:**

**Allies:**

**Reaction To Gabby:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabby, honey, wake up, first day of school," I heard my Mother sing from downstairs.

What she didn't know is that I didn't go to sleep last night, I couldn't. I just sat up on my bed and looked through Facebook and updated my Fanfiction on my laptop. I got up and stretched a little. I walked into my closet and pulled out one of the drawers in my dresser. Yes, I put my dresser in my closet; it just means more room for my…room.

I end up picking out my lucky pair of purple skinny jeans (Yes, I do seriously believe they are lucky. Don't judge Me.), a random Falling in Reverse tshirt (Isn't that band just amazing?) and then of course a pair of clean underwear. I turn out of my closet, turning back though to get socks and hop down the stairs. I open the door and walk out. I look around making sure that Chad was nowhere to be seen and then I walk into the bathroom.

After the mission of changing clothes, brushing hair and brushing teeth was complete, I went up my stairs again. (I still need to paint these babies, I wonder what color.) I grab my grey and black jacket, put my feet in my grey/green converse , pick up my 'The Avengers' drawstring backpack from the floor and put my freshly made keys to the house in it. I was ready for school. But before I went down stairs I grabbed my MP3 player.

I entered the dining room I saw that Chad, Mom and Dad were already eating. The table was full of all such of good food, on any other day I would eat maybe a plate full. But today wasn't any other day, it was the first day of school and my stomach was doing front flips and back flips so I wasn't in any mood to eat too much. I sit down and grab a piece of toast and spread jelly on it, I begin to eat it.

"So Chad, Gabby, are you excited for a new school year?" Mom asks.

"I would if we were back in Coalfield." Chad said.

He was really pissed that we had to move because he finally got a girlfriend. The only girl in the world that would stoop down to his level, poor girl what was she thinking.

Mom sighed and looked at me. "How about you, Gabby,"

"I'm excited." I say truthfully. "It'll be a new, um, experience, you know? Being the new kid and all,"

Mom nodded, she liked my answer.

Dad looked down at his watch. "Oh you kids need to start walking, it is 7:05. The bus will be here at 7:10."

"Okay,"

Chad and I got up and started walking to the door. We said goodbye to our parents and exited the house. Our driveway is pretty long so that's why we need to get down at the stop early.

"'It'll be a new experience, you know'. Jesus, you are such a suck up." Chad said shaking his head.

Chad will be going into the ninth grade. He is a year older than me.

"Shut up, douche bag." I say. "At least our parents like me, they only tolerate you. They could just put you in an orphanage."

"You know what?" He said. "I'd like that."

I rolled my eyes.

After we stood at the end of the driveway for a few seconds the big, fat bus came rolling down our road. It stopped and the doors opened. Our bus driver was a man with a gay looking mustache. I walked up the stairs behind Chad. He sat in the very back; I sat behind the last emergency exit. I put my headphones in and press play. 'Have Faith in Me' By a Day to Remember began to play.

After going to the office and arguing with the front desk lady about where I'm supposed to be, I finally start making my way to my home room. But first I needed to go to my locker. I turned down the hallway the office lady told me to, then I started looking at the locker numbers trying to find '420'. Hehe, 420. I smiled to myself.

As I was look up at the tall locker numbers I bumped into someone, the person and I fell down.

I quickly stood up. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I look down at the person. They were wearing an orange jacket and a green hat and they were of the male gender.

He stood up. "Oh it's okay. I wasn't really either." When he stood I noticed that he was freakishly tall.

I looked up at him in awe. "Woah,"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's usually what people say to me when they first meet me."

"It's quite understandable." I say. "You're fucking huge!"

"I'm almost six foot five."

"And what grade are you in?" I ask.

"Uh," He thinks for a moment. "8th,"

"Me too," I say nodding. "Anyway I'm Gabby." I smile.

"I'm Kyle,"

"You're name has four letters."

He nods. "I know, so," He begins. "What locker number are you looking for?"

"420," I giggle after that. It still gets me.

"Amazing," He says. "Well follow me."

And so I do.

It turns out Kyle and I are in the same home room. Actually all the eighth graders are in the same home room, there aren't enough teachers for two classes. So about thirty eight kids are in the same room, I am terribly sorry for the teacher.

Kyle and I enter the classroom. I could see that most of the kids were already here.

Good, I'm not the last or first person in here.

Kyle leads me over to his group of friends. He introduces me. They are all boys of course and their names were Stan, Kenny and Cartman. Cartman went by his last name; I forgot what his first name was. I sat down next to Kyle and was quiet as he talked to his friends.

I got out my notebook from my bag and began to scribble down the lyrics to 'Remembering Sunday' By All Time Low. I let out a sigh as I began writing the chorus.

"Oh I like that song."

I turn my head to the left. A girl with blue eyes was leaning over in the isle, looking at my paper.

"Um, hello," I say.

The girl looked up and smiled. "Oh sorry," She says. "My name's Kalel."

"Gabby,"

"Doesn't that mean talkative,"

I sit back in the desk and nod. "I think it does."

"Oh," She says. "I wanted to say that I liked your bag."

My 'The Avengers' bag, "Oh thanks." I looked at her for a second. She was wearing a Falling in Reverse tshirt. My eyes got huge.

"What?" She asks.

I turn to face her completely. I unzip my jacket, showing the same tshirt.

She laughs, "Wow, I thought I was the only freak that like that band."

I laugh too. "Well not anymore."

She laughs again.

"Alright children settle down, my name is Mr. Garrison I will be your home room teacher this year." The teacher comes in. I honestly couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

"What the fuck?!" Cartman screamed. "Why are you here? You've been our teacher for the last four fucking years!"

"Settle down, Eric." Mr. Garrison says. "I wasn't too happy about the school board moving me up again."

I was surprised. I couldn't believe the teacher just let him cuss out loud. Whenever I said bad words out loud in Coalfield I'd have detention.

I lean over to Kyle and whisper. "So we can just say any cuss word and we won't get in trouble."

"Pretty much," He nods. "See watch this,"

Kyle waited a few seconds then yelled, "Shit!"

No one did anything.

"See," He says.

"Amazing," I said.

The rest of the class was pretty normal; we just talked the whole time. Mr. Garrison just sat behind his desk looking at his computer saying things like, "Oh Mr. Hat that one is nice." "Do you think I'd look good in a thong?" Nobody else expect a few people were fazed by it. To me it was pretty creepy.

*Lunch Time*

After the lunch bell rang, I stood up and followed Kalel to the lunch room. She recently moved here too, but it was back in April before school let out. So she knew where everything was. Kalel brought her lunch to school, so I had to go through the school's lunch line by myself.

As I walk to the line I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking down watching my feet walk, I like doing that. But silly me bumped into the someone and I fell down. They didn't fall, I did.

"Shit," I said quietly.

"What the hell? Watch where you're going cunt,"

I look up and see a tall, plump, blonde girl. Her face looked like a fucking dinosaur fish.

"Uh, uh, I'm sorry." I couldn't stand up; I was a little bit too scared to stand up.

"What was that tramp?" Her voice was loud and hurting my ears.

"I'm-"

"Leave her alone, dude. She said she was sorry." It was a familiar voice. I look up it was Kyle. I quickly stood up and ran behind him. His tallness would protect me.

The girl huffed out a breath and walked away.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, dude. I think I would've ended up being her lunch."

He laughed and shrugs.

I walk in front of him and get in my place in line, he stands behind me.

"Who is she anyway?" I ask.

"Melissa and she's a total bitch. And fat ass. She's one of the bullies around here." He explains.

"Oh," I say. "That makes sense."

After getting my lunch I walked to the table Kalel was at. Kyle followed me. I sat in front of Kalel there was a girl sitting beside her.

"Gabby," Kalel begins. "This is Fiona," I look at Fiona. She was a pretty girl, long black hair and she seemed to be athletic. I don't know how I got this but she just seemed like the type of person to be doing activities. I smile and wave. "She's new like you."

"We're newbies," Fiona says.

"Yeah,"

Kalel looked at Kyle who was sitting beside me. "You're Kyle, right?"

He nods. "And you're that Kayla girl?" He wasn't for sure.

"Kalel,"

He nods. "Cool,"

"Hey, hey pretty lady," I turn my head to the left. A boy in an orange parka was sitting next to me smiling. I was trying to remember his name; I knew he was friends with Kyle. It started with a 'K'. Ken…No, close though. Kenny!

"Um hi Kenny," I say.

"'Sup man," Kyle says. He waves.

A few seconds later Kyle's other friends, Cartman and Stan come trailing over. Stan sat next to Kalel. He said hi to her, she shyly waved. Does she like him? Oh, that's so cute.

The rest of lunch was full of talkativeness, which I was totally fine with. But Fiona wouldn't speak much I think she might not be all that comfortable yet. And Kalel stuttered a little bit and kept looking at Stan. Yep, she defiantly likes the boy. Plus Kenny kept hitting on me, it was odd but I shrugged it off. Kyle would keep changing the subject when he did

The talk was mostly consisted of the boys telling stories of the bat shit crazy things that happened here in South Park. The stories sounded amazing and they are supposed to all be true. I will something like in stories would happen now. I don't like it when it's boring.

At the end of the day I got on the bus. It's turns out that Kalel and I ride the same bus. Fiona is a pick-up and the boys ride a different bus. I got dropped off first. After I said my goodbye I hopped off the smelling thing.

I started walking, and then I heard footsteps behind me. I turn around but it was only Chad. I kinda forgot that he rode the same bus.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," He says and walks past me.

I sigh and follow him. "What's up with you?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing, just don't like school. You know?"

"Yeah," I say. "I made a couple new friends."

"Really? That's nice." He says.

Normally I would wait and tell him, including my parents, about everything. But Mom and Dad said they wouldn't get home until really late.

"What are their names?" He asks.

"Kalel, Fiona, Stan, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman,"

"Lots of boy names," He says.

"What?" I asked. "I can't have dude-friends?"

He shrugged. "I didn't say that. I just commented about the many boy names."

I roll my eyes. "Did you make any friends?"

He shakes his head. "I didn't talk to anyone and no one talk to me."

Chad always had a difficult time making friends. It wasn't exactly his fault, he was just too awkward.

When we got to the house's front door, I began to get my keys out, but Chad took his out before me and unlocked it. We went in. I dropped my backpack on the floor and took my shoes off. I quickly ran up the two flights of stairs changed in to pajamas then came back down. I sat on the couch in the living room and turn the TV on. Chad walked in.

"So what do you want to eat for dinner?" He asks.

"Can we order Chinese and pizza?" I ask. "I'm feeling like a fatty today."

He chuckled, "Of course," He grabbed the phone.

**Yoo hoo! That was the first chapter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I had to go through the emails of OCs and choose. That was hard. - hehe**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm not sure if everyone I chose is in this chapter. But I'm still accepting OCs. Just PM me. **


End file.
